Picnic Perfection
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Jadyn goes all out to plan the perfect birthday celebration for Kaz. (Note: This is yaoi and does contain Shiro/Kaz, Ryu/Antares, Hebina/Fiona, Dradd/Myron, and slight Diego/Impa. If you don't like, then don't read! Also, I have no idea what day Kaz's birthday is, so I'm going to make one up: April 26th- Today! Happy birthday Kaz! *hides, hoping you don't shoot me*)


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Picnic Perfection~

A Scan2Go Story

* * *

**Words:** 4,858

**Warnings:** Fluff, lots and lots of it. Also, Yaoi~

**Pairings:** Main- Shiro/Kaz; Side- Ryu/Antares, Hebina/Fiona, Dradd/Myron, and slight Diego/Impa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot, Jadyn, and Draconis. The planet Aseri is mine as well.

**Summary:** Jadyn goes all out to plan the perfect birthday celebration for Kaz.

**A/N:** Um, here's a little note, I don't actually know when Kaz's birthday is, so I'm just going to make up a date, and what better day than today~? April 26th~

Enjoy~

-0-

"Jadyn, where are we going…?" Kaz Gordon whined; he looked extremely bored as he stared at a white wolf: Jadyn Shadow, the only non-fleshy of the group; well, fully anyway. The white wolf blinked crimson eyes in confusion as they turned towards the blue haired teen and then the other grinned; flashing sharp pearl white canines.

"You'll see, Kaz. You're going to love it, I promise." Was all he said and Kaz whimpered, closing his eyes tightly as he rested his head against a soft object. The object, being Shiro Sutherland, smirked lightly and looked down at the smaller teen.

"Come on, Kaz, you can wait just another hour. It's not all that bad; and if you truly can't wait, then you can always try to sleep like the others." The blonde nodded his head towards the other three occupants of the JET bus: Fiona Ryder, Myron Seagram, and Diego Montana, who were all asleep in their seats.

Kaz sighed and shook his head, getting comfy against Shiro. "No, I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to." He said and Shiro smiled, chuckling lightly.

"Well, alright." He then turned to Jadyn, narrowing his eyes a little as he saw the other wolf giggling silently at Kaz and him. Jadyn opened his eyes and smiled cutely at Shiro, flashing his fangs again.

"You know, I'm pretty jealous of you guys. You all have wonderful partners and you make such cute couples." He chirped, earning a blush from Kaz and a hint of a smile from Shiro.

"Yeah, well… what about that one guy that keeps showing up at every race you go in?" Kaz questioned, frowning slightly. "I thought you liked him." Now it was Jadyn's turn to blush.

"Oh… um, well, I-I don't know… I-I mean, I'm sure he doesn't even remember me…" Jadyn looked away, still blushing. "I-it has been awhile since I've raced anyway…" he sighed softly, frowning now and Shiro sighed, shaking his head.

"Please, spare us the excuses. We all know he flirts with you on the sidelines, why wouldn't he remember you?" Shiro smirked and Jadyn pouted, the blush deepening and he turned his head away, choosing to ignore the blonde and Kaz laughed.

"Aw, Jadyn, don't be like that. Shiro's only messing with you." He grinned and Jadyn stuck his tongue out, still ignoring the others. "Hm… okay, then. Hey, P.E.L, how long until we reach our destination?" Kaz asked, curious and the small silver robot turned towards him and the others.

"I estimate that we will be at our destination in fifty minutes." He chirped, turning back around and Kaz caught a hint of a smile grazing Jadyn's lips, and he watched as the wolf eagerly stared out the large window out front.

"Um, Shiro…" Kaz whispered, "Is it me or does Jadyn seem a little too excited for this trip?" He asked, confused and curious, watching as Jadyn's ears twitched and he somehow knew that Jadyn heard him, despite what he said being whispered.

"Perhaps." Shiro said softly, smiling at Kaz. "But let's not worry too much on it; we should enjoy the rest of the trip while it lasts." He added and Kaz smiled, nodding.

"Yeah~!"

-0-

"Jadyn~ We're almost to our destination~" P.E.L. chirped to the still wide awake wolf, seeing as the others were now all asleep; including Shiro and Kaz, sleeping against each other.

"Perfect." Jadyn grinned, looking back at the group. "They are going to love this place~" he turned his attention back to the front and his eyes brightened when he saw a familiar multi-colored planet ahead. "Dock us near the Crystal Wood. I'd like for the others to wait to see where I'm taking them, okay? There should be a port near the forest, that's where the others will be waiting, just like I asked them to."

"Okay, Jadyn~" P.E.L said, doing what he was told to do.

It wasn't long before they were docked and the others were waking up, starting with Shiro. Another pair of red eyes blinked open, exhaustion apparent and the blonde sat up straight, careful of Kaz, looking around. "We're here, then?" He yawned in question and Jadyn nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, we are. Hey, do me a favor and wake the others up, I'm going to go ahead and check on some things." With that, Jadyn slipped out of the bus, leaving behind a confused Shiro. Jadyn ran off towards the lobby of the port, grinning wide and his eyes sparkled with excitement and mischievousness. "Oh, I sure hope they got my messages..." he barked softly and to his self before stopping just inside the doors, looking around eagerly.

"Hey, Jadyn!" Jadyn's ears perked up, alert and his eyes went wide when he saw who he was looking for, his canines flashing in the light bouncing from the crystals near the forest.

"Yes! You guys did make it!" He shouted, running towards the group, and the person who said his name: Dradd, AKA, Myron's boyfriend. "Dradd! Jack! Hebina! Taiga!" He greeted some of the members of the group before his eyes turned to the only one in the group who he had actually made his best friend: "Antares~ you made it!" He barked happily, throwing his arms around the red head, and Antares hugged him back with a wide grin.

"Of course I made it. Did you really think I would miss out on a chance to see you, huh, Jay?" Antares questioned childishly, saying Jadyn's nickname given to him by the Desert Lightning racer.

Jadyn grinned and pulled back from the hug, looking around, frowning before looking back at Antares who nodded. "Please… tell me he'll behave. I'd rather not have any fights break out, especially today of all days." Antares made a show of sighing dramatically before offering a smile.

"Don't worry, Jadyn, he won't cause trouble." He answered, before being cut off by another voice.

"Don't count on it." The voice growled, sharp and deep and Jadyn narrowed his eyes as he looked towards a dark corner, seeing the man almost everyone hated.

"Ryu…" Jadyn growled harshly. "I swear, if you don't behave today, then I will personally make your life a living hell." He threatened, though he knew very well he couldn't back the threat up. No one could when it came to the damned bastard; well, maybe except Antares.

"Tch," Ryu glared slightly at the wolf, but said nothing, so Jadyn continued with a small sigh, calming himself down a bit.

"Okay, look. Today is a really, really, special day and I can't have anything messed up. So if you don't think you can handle being around Kaz or any of the others without fighting, then please leave. Otherwise, you're welcome to join; just please… try to have fun and just… spend time with Antares, at least. You don't have to be with anyone else… I promise." Jadyn pleaded, frowning and he caught dark blue eyes glancing at his best friend and he almost smirked when he realized that this was Ryu's way of saying fine. "Thank you, Ryu~"

"Why is it so special anyway?" Taiga questioned, looking around.

"Yeah, how come you've asked us to be here?" Jack asked, confused.

"I would like to know that as well. Though, I have to admit the planet itself is rather beautiful, and filled with all the treasure that any woman could possibly want, I still don't understand why we're here." Hebina said and Jadyn had to keep from glaring at her.

"Okay, first of all, pirate, don't you dare steal any of the crystals from Aseri, or I'll tell Fiona and that won't be pretty." He smirked inwardly in triumph when he saw Hebina wince at the thought of an upset Fiona, and then he continued. "Secondly, Dradd should have explained it to you guys when you got here." He then lowered his voice to a whisper and explained what was going on, just before they were all interrupted.

"Whoa~ what are you guys doing here?" A now fully awake Kaz exclaimed, eyes wide with happiness as he stared at all of his friends.

"I invited them along~" Jadyn grinned. "They'll be coming with us when I take you guys where I wanted. I thought you'd like them to be." He barked out and caught Shiro's smirk, a small spark in magenta eyes and Jadyn nodded to the other, answering a silent question.

"Hebina~" Fiona shouted, green eyes sparkling. She ran up to the pirate and hugged her, causing Hebina's eyes to go wide before the pirate smiled and hugged Fiona back.

"It's good to see you too, princess." Hebina chuckled.

"D-Dradd…?" Myron stuttered, hazel eyes staring up at the taller male and he blushed a little when Dradd grinned at him.

"Hey, Myron." Dradd greeted, leaning down and placing a kiss on Myron's cheek, causing the blush to intensify and he chuckled at the cute sight.

Diego smiled at the sight of the others, but was a little disappointed when he noticed someone was missing and Jadyn frowned, catching the other's gaze. "Sorry, Diego… I guess he couldn't make it."

"That's alright." Diego said simply, smiling a little and Jadyn sighed. Well, everything is almost perfect… and then… not so. He cringed when he heard a loud shout and everyone's attention was turned to a fuming Kaz.

"Ryu Kaizel!" Kaz snapped. "What are you doing here!?"

As much as Shiro hated the guy as well, he knew he had to get Kaz to simmer down a little. "Kaz," he sighed, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy and he pulled the other to him, though that barely did a thing; even if Kaz didn't struggle, which was a relatively good sign.

Ryu's eyes narrowed a little and a smirk formed on his lips as he stepped away from the wall and towards Antares. "If you must know, Kaz, I am here with my beloved Antares; Jadyn had invited us both here, but I promise to keep to myself, I suppose, if you'll do the same." Ryu wrapped his arms around Antares, hugging the red-head to him and he made a show of resting his chin on Antares' head, much to the annoyance of the desert racer. Everyone could tell this calmed the younger male down a lot, but Ryu still felt Kaz was more than suspicious, but then Kaz looked to Antares.

"You mean you're actually with this jerk?" Kaz questioned, frowning, more than confused and Antares couldn't help the sheepish grin that surfaced.

"Yeah?" Antares chuckled nervously and Kaz sighed, leaning back against Shiro, closing his eyes.

"Well… okay, I guess." Jadyn was glad to hear this and he clapped his hands together, earning everyone's attention.

"Great~ Now that that is settled, I do believe we have some place to be, yeah?" He barked and Kaz grinned.

"Come on, when are you going to tell me where we're going, Jadyn?" Kaz whined and the wolf smirked, red eyes sparkling once more.

"When we get there." He answered simply and Kaz deflated again, but he kept quiet for the most part. "Okay, Dradd… did you get the bags from the counter?" He turned his head to the second tallest in the group who nodded, holding up one hand that held two small black bags. "Good, now we can get going. Trust me, you guys will love this place~ it's really pretty, especially with the crystals."

"What's going on?" Kaz questioned, frowning, feeling left out of the loop.

"Just come on, already, Kaz." Fiona giggled, following Jadyn, with Hebina walking right beside her. The others followed shortly after with Kaz and Shiro picking up the rear, until Kaz ran towards the front, to where Jadyn was. Shiro laughed lightly and followed after the other, smirking a little.

When they exited the port, they were once again interrupted. "W-wait~" a foreign, yet familiar voice to some shouted out and all eyes turned to a violet-blue eyed, green skinned person running towards them. More specifically, he was running towards Diego. "Diego~" He chirped, wasting no time in tackling the large male.

"I-Impa?!" Diego's eyes were wide in shock and then he grinned, hugging the other back.

"Hiya, so you're Impa? Nice to finally meet you, and glad you could make it. Diego would've been bummed without you here." Jadyn greeted with a charming smile and Impa nodded, smiling back.

"Thank you for inviting me." He said and Jadyn grinned before nodding his head towards the multi-colored Crystal Wood.

"Come on, we have quite the walk ahead of us to reach where we're going." Jadyn said before continued to walk in the direction of the forest. He was a little glad to not have either of the robots following them. He knew that P.E.L. would want to spend time with Shiro's robot Tsukikage anyway, so all in all, it was a double bonus.

-0-

It wasn't long before the odd group reached Jadyn's destination, which happened to be directly in front of the largest tree any of them had ever seen, even Impa. The tree was beautiful and extremely healthy, with shards of crystals growing from the bark and the ground around it. "This is Ase, Home Tree of Aseri and why the planet was given its name."

"Wow…" Fiona gasped, looking at the crystals in the tree.

"It's beautiful." Hebina murmured, Fiona nodding in agreement.

"It's even bigger than the tree back home…" Impa said, feeling a bit small standing next to it.

"Look at the crystals…!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes gazing from crystal to crystal in awe.

"This tree is incredible~…" Dradd smiled, and Myron stepped forward, reaching up to touch one of the crystals protruding from the bark, eyes going wide when the crystal reacted from his touch, bright blue turning bright violet.

"Amazing…" Myron and Diego said at the same time.

Shiro and Kaz stared at the tree in awe and wonder, before Kaz looked down at Jadyn, who was smiling happily at the group. "Is this where you wanted to take us?" He questioned and Jadyn smirked.

"Not quite, but close." He answered and Kaz frowned in confusion.

"I don't get it," Ryu spoke this time, looking around. "There is nothing in this dusty old forest but grass, trees, and crystals. What more could you possibly want to show us?" He questioned, bored and Jadyn glared at him.

"This dusty old forest is my home!" Jadyn finally snapped. "The trees and the grass are my family, and the crystals are my life! Don't insult them again." He howled, surprising everyone but Shiro, Ryu, and Antares.

"Wait… the Crystal Wood is your home? You mean, you once lived here, among the crystals?" Kaz asked and Jadyn calmed down enough to manage a smile and a nod.

"Not just the Crystal Wood… but all of Aseri as well. Ase… was my home. She gave me shelter, food, life, and hope and I owe her my life." Jadyn sighed before turning to Ryu, steeling his blood gaze. "Now, would you rather sit out here all day, insulting my home, or do you actually want to go inside?" He smirked at this and this time, it was Shiro that spoke.

"Inside?" He questioned, now just as confused as everyone else, even Ryu was startled by this.

Jadyn's smirk widened and he turned around, facing the tree, placing the palm of his hand to the trees warm, yet cold bark. With the palm of his hand on the bark, he took his free hand and touched three crystals in sight, causing each of them to light a bright red; and unknown to the others, he touched two crystals on the ground floor as well.

When he was finished, the tree began to glow a soft blue color before the bark slowly faded away, revealing nothing but white. He turned his head and smiled at Kaz, mostly ignoring the others and he held out his hand. "I'd like you to be the first to see what's inside, Kaz. It is, after all, your treat, not anyone else's." He spoke softly and hesitantly, Kaz took the wolf's hand before being led by the other into the light.

-0-

To say Kaz was amazed at the sight he found before him, would be an understatement. He was well and truly astounded.

It was as if there was a whole nothing world inside one little tree, the world of Ase.

Before Kaz and Jadyn was a beautiful field littered with multi-colored crystal flowers. Crystals lined the fields as well, showing the field in unknown light, as there was no sun. Crystal trees were placed around the field, and cutting through the middle of it was a thin, shallow, beautiful crystal clear river. And scampering across the field, flying in the air, and leaping through the trees were creatures none of them had ever seen before.

The others had soon joined them and Jadyn grinned back at them, enjoying their expressions before he began running down a hidden path, still holding onto Kaz's hand. "Come on Kaz!" He barked out, laughing and Kaz was as well, having fun.

"This… this is so beautiful~" Fiona exclaimed, grabbing Hebina's hand and she followed after Kaz and the wolf. Diego, Impa, Myron, and Dradd soon followed after, leaving Shiro, Antares, and Ryu to trail behind, each looking at the sights, taking it in.

"What I wouldn't give to live in a place like this…" Antares commented, smiling at the creatures that scampered and flew past him and Ryu.

"I have to admit, this is incredible." Ryu sighed, crossing his arms before uncrossing them, and he was a bit surprised when Antares grabbed his hand, and he was soon being led by the eager red-head, towards the river.

Soon enough, the group reached the river, and what looked to be a pure crystal blue bridge, and Jadyn led them across before stopping, nodding his head towards a sight none of them could've expected.

Before them was placed a long, pretty white crystal table, and set upon the table was every kind of food that Kaz could only dream about. Different sandwiches were placed on the table, various fruits and vegetables next to the sandwiches, snacks and chips next to the fruits and vegetables and several different bowls of drinks were laid near the middle, circling a large crystal plate that held the largest and most delicious cake Kaz had ever seen.

Jadyn smiled fondly, and stepped in front of Kaz, taking a step backwards and he held his arms out. "Happy birthday, Kaz." He barked softly and the others joined in, saying 'Happy birthday' as well, while Shiro stepped forward and placed a kiss on the stunned boy's lips.

"…I-I don't know what to say…" Kaz murmured and Jadyn grinned.

"You don't have to say anything, just dig in~" He laughed and Kaz did just that, along with some of the others. Ryu, Dradd, and him stayed back and watched and Jadyn turned to Dradd. "Can you set the bags at the end of the table before you eat, please?" Dradd nodded and walked to the end, setting the small bags on the table before joining Myron and Jack, enjoying the food like everyone else.

"This is amazing!" Kaz shouted out and Jadyn giggled, not bothering to say anything, even as the pointless chatter and fighting about food started, just as it would with anything else. He was glad that everything turned out perfect. He then turned to Ryu, noticing immediately that he looked very out of place, standing beside him.

"You know, the food is for everyone, Ryu. Go ahead and have some," he offered, nodding to the spot next to Antares, and as if he knew that he was being thought of, the red-head lifted his head, staring at Jadyn and Ryu before grinning, patting the seat beside him for Ryu to join and the older man couldn't help but smile.

"And what about you?" Ryu questioned suddenly, and the wolf blinked in surprise. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Um, well, I… guess? I mean, I never planned to." He said sheepishly, his ears lowered and he looked up, smiling as he saw everyone else. They were having so much fun, catching up on things and talking about nothing, yet everything at the same time.

"Ryu~ Jay~ Come on! The food'll be gone before you guys decide to sit down and eat!" Antares teased, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth and Jadyn laughed before nodding, walking over and taking his own seat, watching as Ryu took the other seat beside Antares.

-0-

"Aw man, that was the best meal I've had in days~" Kaz said, grinning wide.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed!" Diego agreed and Impa nodded, chuckling.

"That cake was amazing, Jadyn," Fiona complimented, finishing her girlfriends third slice off. And Hebina smirked, nodding.

"Thanks~ a friend of mine made it! She truly went all the way, didn't she?" Jadyn grinned and the others nodded.

"What now?" Jack asked, taking a bite of another fruit and Jadyn smirked, looking to Dradd who laughed.

"Now, we do presents." Dradd answered and Kaz perked up.

"No way, you guys actually got me something?" He questioned and Jadyn smiled, nodding. "But you didn't have to… you didn't even have to do all this~" Kaz said, though any idiot could tell he was eager to get the presents.

"Yeah, well, we did, so just shut up and enjoy it, yeah?" Taiga smirked and Jadyn rolled his eyes before getting up, walking over to the two small bags and he set them on the grass, opening them up and he grabbed out each of the small colorful boxes.

"I would like you to open up this box first, Kaz. It's a present from all of us." Jadyn smiled, handing the blue haired teen a small multi-colored box and Kaz took it, staring at it curiously. The others were curious as well, to see what the wolf had gotten the kid, since it was obvious none of them had actually gotten Kaz anything; aside from Shiro, Myron, Fiona, Diego, and Dradd anyway.

Kaz carefully opened the box, seeing another black velvet box hidden within and he opened that one, eyes widening a little when he found a small bracelet inside, with several little charms hooked to it. Silently, Kaz took out the bracelet and he looked over it, gazing at each charm.

The first charm he laid eyes on was a wolf and a falcon, circled around one another and he smiled, knowing that was Falgor and Wolver. The next three charms he found were an orange elephant, for Giamoth, a pink leopard for Leopatra, and a blue shark for Slazor. Then there was a red scorpion for Scorvilian, a purple bat for Vambat, a green snake for Hisstoria, and an ape for Jape. The next charm he found was of two dragons, one black and red, and the other black and gold; he knew immediately that they were Draconis and Dragnite. The last charm that caught his attention was one of a tiger and a lion, and he smiled when he realized that they were for Junger and Lionel.

He grinned and immediately put on the bracelet, looking at the others. "Thanks guys." He chirped and the others all smiled, as well as Ryu. Jadyn chuckled and pushed five boxes towards him.

"These next. A friend of mine worked real hard on these ones for you, his work is amazing and I bet you'll really like them~"

Kaz nodded and opened each of the boxes, gasping in surprise and awe when he found crystal statues in them, each different than the other.

The first statue was of five creatures: Wolver, Falgor, Leopatra, Slazor, and Giamoth. The front of the statue was made like water, with Slazor peeking from the top; the sides were with Wolver and Leopatra, each on their hind paws. The back was with Giamoth, who had his trunk raised, hovering over a wounded Falgor, each of them protecting with falcon in their own way and it brought a smile to Kaz's face.

The second statue was of Hisstoria, Vambat, and Jape. Jape was in the very middle of the statue, the pillar of it, with Hisstoria wrapped around the large ape and Vambat rested on the ape's head. Kaz laughed at this, seeing how Jape almost looked annoyed of the two and most everyone else did as well.

The third statue was of Lionel and Junger, both circling one another like yin and yang, and it almost made Taiga smile, but he instead turned away, still a little bitter about his brother.

The fourth statue was one that Antares and Ryu paid most attention to; a crystal statue of three creatures, of two dragons and one scorpion. Draconis was standing in the middle of the statue, eyes closed, wings folded, and sitting down, with his tail curled tightly around his paws. Scorvilian was placed right in front of Draconis, by his paws, with his tail raised and the ground, the sand, around him raised a little. The final creature, the last dragon, Dragnite, was coiled around Draconis, seeming both protective and possessive of both Draconis and Scorvilian, as the tip of Dragnite's tail was circled around the small scorpion.

"Wow… the detail on these is incredible~" Kaz complimented and Jadyn giggled before nodding to the fifth and final statue; one of a wolf and a falcon, of Wolver and Flagor. Falgor's wings were wrapped around Wolver in a protective cocoon, while Wolver howled to the empty space, seemingly voicing something unspoken.

Kaz was speechless when he saw this one and he carefully picked it up, turning it in his hands. Shiro chuckled lightly and smiled. "I'd say it fits, doesn't it, Kaz?" He murmured and the smaller teen nodded silently, still looking at the statue.

"It's… amazing…" he commented and Jadyn sighed in relief. He was glad that Kaz liked the statues.

"I'm glad you like them, Kaz, I'll be sure to tell Pip that you did, he'll be ecstatic~" Jadyn barked before looking to the others; to Fiona, Myron, Diego, Dradd, and Shiro. "You're turn, guys."

Dradd was the first one to go, picking up a smaller box, the smallest one and he handed it to Kaz. "I wasn't sure what to get you, so I just got you tickets to some races." He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and Kaz grinned.

"Thanks man!" He chuckled and blinked in surprise when Fiona pushed her box towards him.

"Go on, open it~" she giggled and he did so, not really surprised to see a journal wrapped in the colorful paper. "I thought it'd be nice to get you something you can write in. You know, we travel to so many places, there's not nearly enough time to say everything you want, so you can always write down anything in there."

"Thanks Fiona." He smiled at her and she smiled back before looking to Myron as the youngest of the group gave him his own present. "What'd you get me, Myron?" He asked, opening the box and he smirked when he saw various books and comics in the box. "Awesome~"

"Heh, glad you like it, Kaz." Myron grinned and Kaz grabbed the box from Diego, laughing when he saw what was in it. Snacks, lots of snacks.

"Aw, where would I be without you, buddy?" Kaz chuckled and Diego laughed, along with some of the others. "Than you, guys. I really appreciate all of this." He smiled softly then before turning to Shiro with a confused frown when the blonde spoke.

"You forgot my gift," Shiro smiled and Kaz blinked in surprise.

"Your gift… but Shiro…?" Kaz frowned more and Shiro took the last box from the pile before opening it himself, and he revealed another small velvet box. He opened it and Kaz couldn't help but stare at the white yin charm of the necklace. "Huh?" Kaz was stunned when Shiro took the liberty of putting the necklace on him and then the blonde grinned, a little uncharacteristic of him though, as he pulled out a similar necklace that he had been wearing; the other half of the necklace, a black yang charm.

"Aw~" Jadyn, Fiona, Antares, and Impa all cooed at the cuteness of the scene and the others laughed or chuckled at the small blush that adorned Kaz's face.

Then Kaz smiled and he leaned up, kissing Shiro on the lips before pulling back. "Thank you, Shiro… I love it." He said softly.

Jadyn giggled and smiled at the sight before he looked around, chatter once more drifting into his ears as he saw the others laughing and talking and teasing Kaz. It truly was perfect, everything that he had worked so hard for had been achieved and the day couldn't have been better.

"Happy birthday, Kaz…" Jadyn whispered softly, catching the blue haired teens hazel gaze and he smiled brightly, flashing pearl white canines and the other grinned back.

"Thanks, Jadyn~"

* * *

Like? Favorite and Review~

I might be doing some more with my character Jadyn, but I'm not sure. This alone was so difficult to write. *sighs*

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
